Kickin' it - Secrets And The Sad Truth
by APU FAN007
Summary: Rudy tells Kim Jack's secret he had been keeping about living with foster parents.. how will Kim take the news? will she tell the others? will she help Jack through his tough times? read and find out! please read & review!


Kickin' it – Secrets And The Sad Truth

Kim's POV

Alright guys! Let's get practicing! Rudy says.. okay we all say.. oh Jack your mom I mean dad is here Rudy says.. thanks! Jacks says giving Rudy a weird look.. uh Rudy, that was kind of weird, why did you call Jack's dad his mom I say... well uh, I uh might of uh forgot their names Rudy says.. Rudy, your hiding something what is it? I ask.. nothing, just nothing Rudy says.. oh really? So when you say uh three times that means you're not hiding anything? We know you better than that, come on spill it I say siting down.. alright, but don't tell Jack I told you, Jack lives with foster parents Rudy says.. what?! Jack lives with foster parents?! Why? What about his dad? I ask in shock.. his dad couldn't take care of him so he sent him to the child care services Rudy says.. oh my goodness, why didn't he tell me? I said.. well I'm his close friend Rudy says.. I'm his close friend too, in fact I almost was his girlfriend I say.. okay, and besides I'm his sensei so I'm supposed to know that Rudy says.. yea, really, uh Rudy I have to go see you tomorrow I say.. okay but don't tell anyone what I just told you Rudy says.. alright, I say walking out..

Jack's POV

I walk back inside the dojo and no one but Rudy is there.. where is everyone? I ask.. oh we ended practice early Rudy says.. okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Rudy I say as I leave..

(3 DAYS LATER..)

Kim's POV

Hey Jack! I say.. Hi Kim! Where are the others? Jack asks.. uh they went to another place, listen I want to ask you something I say.. okay, so what's on your mind? Jack asks.. he's so sweet when he asks me that question I thought.. Jack, you know me and you are close friends right? I ask.. yes, I know Jack says.. and you know we can tell each other anything right? I ask.. yea, so? Jack says.. well, why didn't you tell me you were living with foster parents? I ask, I see the expression on Jack's face change from smiling to very nervous looking.. did Rudy tell you that? Jack asks.. it doesn't matter who told me, how come you never told me? I ask.. it does matter, Rudy promised. Jack says standing up.. hey wait a minute, you didn't answer the question I say standing up.. because I was embarrassed, so I kept a secret Jack says.. how were you going to keep this from us? Me for that matter, Jack there some things I really wanted to tell you but, from what I'm hearing, you're not trust worthy I say.. Jack gets really quiet, then he just walks away.. I feel hurt and embarrassed I grabbed my purse and leave…

Jack's POV

Rudy! I can believe he told her, I thought I could trust him I said to myself.. now Kim knows and then everyone will know I thought..

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Kim's POV

Hey Rudy! What's going on here? I say looking around.. practice is canceled today Rudy says… why? I ask.. well, Milton is sick, Eddie is grounded, Jerry is stuck at school as normal and Jack won't answer any of my phone calls or texts, so I'm guessing no one is coming except maybe you Rudy says.. wow, everyone is busy, this past week I say.. yea, well it's Saturday so everyone is busy Rudy says.. right, well I guess I'll leave then, bye Rudy! I say as I walk out…

Jack's POV

Hey Jerry! Aren't you supposed to be at school? I ask as I let Jerry in my house.. yea, but you know me, I can't stay in one place forever Jerry says.. I laugh, you can even stay in your own house for 2 minutes I say.. ha-ha very funny Jerry says.. so what do you want to do? I ask.. I don't know, your house looks a little different than when I was here last Jerry says looking around.. Well we uh remodeled I say.. so where's your room then? Jerry asks.. I'll show you I say.. we walk upstairs to my room, I'm really nervous that he'll see that I'm not in the same place I was before I thought.. so here's my room I say.. nice room, cool stuff Jerry says… hey Jack dinner's ready Flynn says.. dude! I say trying to cover Flynn.. who's that? Jerry asks.. this is uh the boy I'm babysitting I say to Jerry.. just play along I whisper to Flynn.. it'll cost you but okay Flynn whispers.. yes, he is my babysitter Flynn says.. cool, Jack remember when we babysat kids? Jerry says.. yea, uh Flynn, why don't you go downstairs and wait for me I say.. okie doke Flynn says as he leaves.. that was close one I thought.. so Jerry I have to go so why don't you go too? I say.. okay later dude! Jerry says as he leaves.. I look out the window to see that he left then go downstairs for dinner.. sorry, I had a friend upstairs I say.. it's alright we just started Mrs. Jones says.. you owe me 10 bucks Flynn says.. okay, I'll give it to you after dinner I say.. are you still not telling your friends the truth about living here with us? Cece says.. so, there's nothing wrong with that I say.. oh really..? you know you can't keep it a secret forever right? Cece asks.. I know, I hope forever is long I say..

(2 WEEKS LATER..)

Kim's POV

Jack hasn't been coming for two weeks I am starting to get worried I say.. don't worry Kim I'm sure he'll be here Milton says.. hey Jack! Eddie says.. see told you Milton said.. so Jack why haven't you been here? Rudy asks.. I was busy Jack says.. you were busy? And why haven't you answered my texts and calls? Rudy says.. you don't even know how to turn on your computer, how would you know how to text Jack says.. ha-ha very funny Rudy says.. hey guys, I been thinking a lot this couple weeks and I haven't been completely honest with you guys, after my mom died, my dad just couldn't standing knowing that my mom was gone, so we were getting poor because my dad quit his job.. pretty soon, he couldn't take care of me so he turned me over to the child and teen care services. I have been living with foster parents for 6 months now, I was too embarrassed to tell you guys but Kim help me see that keeping it a secret was wrong, I'm sorry guys Jack says.. I couldn't believe it, Jack Brewer actually thanked me, I was speechless… thanks Kim Jack says.. your welcome I say as I give him a hug.. THE END…


End file.
